characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Junior (Australia and New Zealand)
Disney Junior is a 24-hour Australian cable and satellite channel available on Foxtel, Austar and Optus Television's subscription platforms. Since late-2005, Playhouse Disney Channel was launched on pay television provider Foxtel and its affiliates in Australia, but is only available on its digital service. SKY Network Television shows Playhouse Disney Channel in New Zealand. The channel is broadcast 24 hours a day, every day, showing most of the programs seen in the United States. Before Playhouse Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney was shown on Disney Channel Australia from about 9am to 3pm weekdays, and to 10am until when Foxtel came and made it to a full 24-hour channel. At 11:00 am 1 November 2007, the channel was added to TransACT. It was formerly available on SelecTV from September 2008 until the closure of its English service in late 2010. On 1 September 2009 the channel started broadcasting in 16:9 widescreen. The channel relaunched as Disney Junior on 29 May 2011. Programming Disney Junior HD is currently in the works. Programming on the Disney Junior channel includes original series (such as Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Goldie & Bear, and The Lion Guard), shows formerly seen on the now-defunct Playhouse Disney block (such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny and Little Einsteins), plus re-runs of former original shows (such as Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Sheriff Callie's Wild West) - including some that also air on the companion Disney Channel morning block and short-form series, as well as reruns of some older animated series that had previously been seen on sister network ABC, CBS (made prior to 1996) and programs from Disney Channel and Toon Disney, which are aired by the channel by popular demand (especially during the overnight graveyard slot). However, the channel also carries several non-Disney preschool shows (such as Clifford the Big Red Dog, Pororo the Little Penguin and Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs). Original series *''3rd & Bird'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''Fancy Nancy'' *''The Garden of Clarilu'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''The Hive'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Mr. Moon'' *''Muppet Babies (2018 series) *Octonauts'' *''P. King Duckling'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Puppy Dog Pals'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''Vampirina'' Reruns *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Adventures in Wonderland'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Bunnytown'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_and_Lola_%28TV_series%29 Charlie and Lola] *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''Chuggington'' *''Classic Cartoons'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (Usually alternates with Dinosaur Train) *''Curious George'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''The Doodlebops'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Franklin'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''Oobi'' *''Oswald'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Stanley'' *''Super WHY!'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Wonder Pets'' Other *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Art Attack'' *''Boohbah'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' *''Chiro'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Dibo the Gift Dragon'' *''Elmo's World (Originally part of ''123 Sesame Street season 2) *''Guess with Jess'' *''Hi-5'' *''Henry's World'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Justin Time'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Macdonald's Farm'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Mouk'' *''My Friend Rabbit'' *''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Poppy Cat'' *''Pororo the Little Penguin'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Rob the Robot'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Shapes'' *''Stella & Sam'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''ToddWorld'' *''Tweenies'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''The WotWots'' *''WordWorld'' Interstitial programming *''A Poem Is...'' *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Choo-Choo Soul'' *''Dance-A-Lot Robot'' *''Disney Fairies Shorts'' *''DJ Tales'' *''Doc Files'' *''Go Baby'' *''Good'' Manners with Max *''Handy Manny's School for Tools'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' *''Mater's Tall Tales'' *''Mickey's Letter Time'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Murray has a Little Lamb'' *''Noddy's Song'' *''Once Upon a Time, In the Night Garden'' *''Playing With Skully'' *''Quiet Is...'' *''Shanna's Show'' *''Small Potatoes'' *''Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps'' *''Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' *''That's Fresh'' *''Toy Story Toons'' *''Where Is Warehouse Mouse?'' Disney Junior Live: Pirate & Princess Adventures It was shown in several cities across Australia. Chloe and Tara love to Play Dress up as Pirates and Princesses, with Characters from Disney Junior, (featuring Mickey, Manny, Oso, Sofia and Jake) Face Characters #Sofia the First, Prince James, Princess Amber, Cedric, Queen Miranda and Cinderella (Sofia the First) #Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Peter Pan, Sharky and Bones (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) #Manny (Handy Manny) #Darby (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) #Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) Atmosphere Characters #Chloe Corbin and Tara Jansen (Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends) #Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) #Annie (Little Einsteins) #Oso (Special Agent Oso) #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) #Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Postman Pat #Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy (In The Night Garden) #Gruffi and Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Puppet Characters #Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends) #Skully (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) #Clover the Rabbit (Sofia the First) #Chilly, Stuffy, Lambie, & Hallie (Doc McStuffins) #Squeeze, Turner, Dusty, Stretch, Rusty, Felipe and Pat (Handy Manny) #Lucy (The Raggy Dolls) #Jess the Cat (Postman Pat/Guess with Jess) #Treelo (Bear in the Big Blue House) Characters in Idents and Songs Disney Junior has Characters in Idents and Songs Character *Mickey Mouse *Handy Manny *Jake *Winnie the Pooh *Annie, June, Leo and Quincy *Oso *Bear *Dave, Rich, Smitty and Scott *Chloe *Sheep *Zooter, Ellyvan and Bungo *Bot, Milli and Geo *Postman Pat *Clarilu Disney Junior Special Logos In addition to revealing the standard Disney Junior logo, other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Disney Junior have their own variation of the logo, with the standard "Disney" written in Walt Disney's famous handwriting and a large chunky font displaying "Junior" with each letter designed from an aspect or character from that particular show. Here is a list of Disney Junior logo variations: Category:TV Networks